Platelet-activating factor (PAF) has been associated with various biological activities and pathways, thus making it an important mediator responsible for variety of physiological processes, including activation of platelets, smooth muscle contraction, pathogenesis of immune complex deposition, inflammation, and respiratory, cardiovascular and intravascular alterations. These physiological processes are associated with a large group of diseases, such as cardiovascular disorders, asthma, lung edema, septic shock, adult respiratory distress syndrome and inflammatory diseases.
Various classes of compounds are known for inhibiting platelet activation induced by agents such as arachidonic acid, collagen and platelet activating factor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,658 discloses a class of imidazopyridine derivatives useful in the treatment of diseases or disorders mediated by platelet-Iizuki, et al. mentions certain classes of imidazoles, which are described as having an inhibitory effect on thromboxane synthetase and as useful for treatment of inflammation, thrombus and asthma. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4.,284,641 and 4,416,895 to Thorogood describe certain cycloalkyl/cycloalkenyl imidazoles which inhibit platelet aggregation or reduce the adhesive character of platelets by selective inhibition of thromboxane A2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,340 to Thorogood describes a class of 1-arylalkylimidazoles useful for the same purpose. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,671 to Harris, et al., the compound 1-(3-phenyl-2-propenyl)1H-imidazole is described as effective in inhibiting thromboxane synthetase, arachidonic acid-induced platelet aggregation and bronchoconstriction.
Compounds are known for use in treating platelet dysfunction or platelet hyperactivity induced specifically by platelet activating factor (PAF). For example, a certain class of glycerol derivatives useful as PAF antagonists is described in EP No. 142,333. A class of indene derivatives is described in EP No. 142,801 as PAF inhibitors. Compounds containing heterocyclic moieties of various types are also known as PAF antagonists. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,862 to Manley, et al. describes certain imidazole/pyridinylalkanoic acid derivatives as PAF antagonists. U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,108 to Khanna, et al. describes a class of 5-substituted imidazo[4,5-c]pyridine compounds having PAF antagonist activity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,907 to Lentz et al. discloses pyrrolo[3,2B]pyridinylalkylbenzamide derivatives which possess PAF antagonist activity.